WataMote Chapter 098
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis It is raining after school. Without an umbrella, Tomoko laments that in the summer she could brave the rain, but it is too cold. Yoshida walks by her with her umbrella, stops and waits, then with a "tisk" directs Tomoko to walk with her to the station. When Tomoko nervously says she is fine, Yoshida immediately demands to know if her umbrella is not good enough for Tomoko. Tomoko wonders why Yoshida is so forceful: "Is she going to try to kidnap me on the way home?!" Megumi steps in to ask if there is a problem, and Yoshida rudely explains she offered to lend her umbrella. Megumi decides to tag along to make sure that Tomoko is not being bullied, which Tomoko is grateful for. Megumi asks if the two are friends, but Yoshida denies it, saying that they are merely classmates who traveled together. Suddenly, a car passes by and almost splashes water on the girls, but Yoshida manages to deftly block the water with her umbrella. When Megumi thanks Yoshida, Tomoko fears Megumi will start to like Yoshida, and she determines to demonstrate that Yoshida is "nothing more than a violent deliquent" by bringing up that Yoshida slapped her. Yoshida starts to explain why she slapped Tomoko but stops embarrassed before revealing what Tomoko did. Tomoko inwardly chortles that she "got" Yoshida, then claims she mearly "tickled" Yoshida, to which Yoshida explodes: "You're the one who pinched my nipples!" After a slight pause as that statement sinks in, Yoshida slaps Tomoko again. To Tomoko's irritation Megumi admonishes her for what she did to Yoshida. In a desperate attempt to impress Megumi, Tomoko stops by a store, while the other two wait outside. While waiting, Megumi notices that Yoshida let Tomoko have most of the room under the umbrella while she got wet, and says that the two must be good friends, though Yoshida still denies this. The rain starts to let up and Megumi states she will head home. When Yoshida asks her why she would not wait for Tomoko, Megumi reminds Yoshida that Tomoko has her. Megumi then reveals that she took a long detour. Tomoko emerges with coffee hoping to regain Megumi's regard. Finding herself "abandoned," she sheepishly offers one to Yoshida. When Yoshida snaps back asking why Tomoko would buy her coffee, Tomoko stammers thanks for sharing her umbrella. Characters *Tomoko Kuroki *Masaki Yoshida *Megumi Imae Referbacks and Forwards *Tomoko mentions Yoshida slapped her one morning, back in Chapter 74, while Yoshida clarifies what Tomoko did to her. *Tomoko growses that she is an honor student. She will later learn that she is placed roughly the same as Yoshida. Trivia *Megumi mentions that her grade went to Okinawa for their school field trip. It is unknown if this was Megumi's 2nd or 3rd year field trip. *Tomoko inwardly claims she is an "honor student." Memorial Moments *Yoshida appears annoyed that Tomoko does not feel she can come up to her and ask for the simple favor of sharing an umbrella. *Yoshida confirms exactly what Tomoko did to her. Quotes *"You sayin' my umbrella's not good enough for you, huh?" – Yoshida **"Why is she being so forceful? Is she gonna try and kidnap me on the way home?!" – Tomoko *"I'm sorry, it seems I misunderstood you two... You both really are good friends." – Megumi Gallery Yoshida_Annoyed_by_Tomoko_c98.png|Tomoko's reticence to approach her annoys Yoshida. Yoshida Reflexes c98.png|Yoshida demonstrates impressive reflexes. Yoshida_Explodes.png|Yoshida explodes when Tomoko claims she only "tickled" her. Megumi Admonishes Tomoko c98.png|Megumi admonishes Tomoko for what she did to Yoshida. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10